<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lover by Arimura10_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400352">My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimura10_4/pseuds/Arimura10_4'>Arimura10_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimura10_4/pseuds/Arimura10_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la canción "My Lover" de Baekhyun</p><p>"No importa donde estés ("volveré a ti")"</p><p>"pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo por que en esta vida"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Lover [Songfic]</p><p>1 [Pasado *inicio*] </p><p>¿Con que palabras puedo expresar este sentimiento?,<br/>
¿De que manera te miro para que sepas lo que esta en mi corazón?,<br/>
Pase las estaciones contigo y camine por las calles junto a ti,<br/>
Poco a poco pude llegar a conocerte.<br/>
- Baekhyun canto el primer verso con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba el piano,  él estaba en esa sala de practica que pensó que nadie más conocía, a través de las emociones él iluminaba el lugar; por alguna razón su corazón palpitaba muy rapido, estaba tan en su mundo que no presto atención cuando alguien se detuvo frente a quella sala sin puertas.</p><p>2 [Conocernos sin conocerte] </p><p>No importa donde estés,<br/>
Te estoy amando,<br/>
No haré que te apresures,<br/>
Me pararé detrás de ti y te protegeré.<br/>
- Baekhyun siguió cantando aún sin abrir sus ojos pero de repente en su dedo meñique sintió un tirón muy fuerte, estaba apunto de abrir sus ojos cuando una voz suave lo detuvo, era una voz aterciopelada que a pesar de ser masculina y tener un poco de acento hizo que el corazón de Baekhyun diera un vuelco.<br/>
"Estaré contigo<br/>
vendré a ti<br/>
Estaré contigo<br/>
Siempre mi amor, por ti"<br/>
Esto hizo que los ojos de Baekhyun se abrieran de golpe y buscará en todas las direcciones de la habitación... Pero estaba solo. </p><p>3 [Pasado *momento*]</p><p>"Quiero quedarme en el mismo tiempo que tú,<br/>
Quiero estar en el mismo espacio que tú,<br/>
Caminaré despacio justo hacia donde estás,<br/>
Creo que ese es un tipo de ejercicio para acercarme a ti"<br/>
-Baekhyun escucho esa preciosa voz cantando una canción que solo él conocía, que él había escrito para su amado que tuvo que caminar por un camino diferente al de él a pesar de aún ser tan joven; aún no entendía de dónde provenía esa dulce voz, porqué podía escucharla y sentía como si la conociera, cuando entonces hablo en un idioma diferente que el sabía muy poco pero logró entenderlo "Por favor continua", sin entender el porqué obedeció.</p><p>5 [Pasado *final*]</p><p>No importa donde estés ("Volveré a ti")<br/>
Te estoy amando (Por favor no me dejes)<br/>
No haré que te apresures ("Debes seguir adelante si importar que")<br/>
Me pararé detrás de ti y te protegeré (No puedo dejarte ir... ¡Por favor vive por mi! )<br/>
Estaré contigo ("Mi tiempo a llegado, Te amo" )<br/>
Siempre mi amor por ti<br/>
-En el momento que Yixing cerró sus ojos el corazón de Baekhyun se hizo pedazos.</p><p>5 [Recuerdos de una vida pasada] </p><p>Uuuuuh respóndeme(¡Te amo!)<br/>
Uuuuuh prométeme ("En nuestra próxima vida te buscaré y te seguiré amando")</p><p>=pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, por que en esta vida=</p><p>6 [Presente]</p><p>Si mucho tiempo pasa<br/>
¿Conocerás mi corazón para ese entonces?<br/>
- Era el primer día de Baekhyun en esta nueva empresa y entró a una sala donde un joven practicaba apasionadamente, cuando entonces...<br/>
Baekhyun: ¡Hola!<br/>
Yixing: "por favor si no vas a practicar, sal de la sala".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi lengua materna es español y si encontraste esto y lo leíste... Muchas gracias :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>